


Megaman: DWN Missile Orders

by Megaman_Fan_232



Series: Megaman (Classic) Series [1]
Category: Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Dark, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaman_Fan_232/pseuds/Megaman_Fan_232
Summary: After Dr. Light has a serious disagreement with his business partner, Dr. Wily; Megaman and Rush are manipulated by their creator into doing a dangerous mission to defeat all eight of Dr. Wily's advanced combat robots with brute force. Each confrontation they face escalates into a boiling point that makes them both question what their creator's true motives behind the mission they're faced with; and also face their reality of being machines that could be easily hacked and destroyed at any time.[The following Chapters are in a rough draft format, and will be edited later on to replace the rough draft versions with the full chapters that include dialogue, described events and more details, please keep in mind that some plot details/ points will change from rough draft to full version due to plot consistency issues regarding the tone and themes in it. Sorry if the first few seem short, the rough draft versions will get longer with each chapter and some chapters are placed in between the major chapters to break it apart at a decent pace. Please enjoy :)  ]





	1. Prologue/ Motives/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently edited this to the full 9 page version to replace short rough draft! Yay :D 
> 
> enjoy!

Chapter 1/ prologue/ Motives/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/1/opened]

In the decades proceeding the year 2078 robotics had spread globally and became commonplace nearly everywhere in society by large companies and producers in Japan, soon a new innovation was on the horizon- robots with advanced A.I. thought processing. These robots were advertised to be able to act and process information independently, thus requiring less effort on the owners when directing them for tasks- the aspect of an independent thinking humanoid robot with possibly its own unique personality was quite terrifying and new for anyone first hearing the in depth details of these newly planned robots. This was especially true for the skirmish investor sitting right across from Dr. Light, the owner of the largest robotics Production and Development Company in Asia.

Dr. Light: (Disgruntled and impatient with his guest) “Mr. Akoma, I can assure you your investment of this particular company branch is safe; there has never been a incident of these robots being dangerous in any-“

Mr. Akoma had recently invested most of his money on a tip from a friend he has involved in Wall Street stocks; he estimated Akoma would double his money in a matter of months after the release of the newly autonomous robots- Akoma however, was nervous if this new innovation would tank the company due to safety concerns of robots having unrestricted thinking. So he planned this meeting ahead of time to make sure this was a good financial decision.

Mr. Akoma: (interrupting Dr. Light in a questioning manor) “But what if there is an incident after this new release?!” “How do you Know for sure that a robot with four times the strength of a human being won’t get influenced by a crime and repeat that same crime not even realizing it’s hurting people or breaking the law?!”

Dr. Light: (In a stern and unforgiving voice)“Mr. Akoma, here at Robo Co. industries we have a panel of experts, mathematicians and coders ensuring that these robots know what is morally wrong and know to report such crimes; If you have another outburst Mr. Akoma, I will have security throw you out and ban you permanently from these premises.”

Mr. Akoma: (quiets down) “…I’m sorry sir, I was a little nervous after your business partner told me about these robots and warned me what they are capable of…”

Dr. Light settled down momentarily after making his subtle threat to the feeble investor sitting across from him in his office- His attention peaked when he mentioned a business partner. For a few moments he pondered at which business partner Mr. Akoma was referring to that will know such delicate insider information- then, it dawned on him that if this particular person told this random investor about incriminating information about their products, then what will stop this employee from telling anyone else? He had to act quickly and get to the bottom of this before this would spread and need a careful explanation from the news media he manipulates.

Dr. Light: (In a stern authoritive voice) “…Which Business partner told you this information, Mr. Akoma?”

Mr. Akoma: (still quiet) “… I think his name was Dr. Wily, sir.”

Dr. Light: (Quiet and pondering) “Dr. Wily…”

A sense of partial relief came into Dr. Light’s mind- He has known Dr. Wily since they attended college roughly a two decades ago and he’s been the co-owner of the company they started together; surly, Dr. Wily wouldn’t want to have his half of the company crumble in an media frenzy, would he? Doubt then started to fill Dr. Light’s mind as he remembers how adamant Dr. Wily was and still is about their sudden advancement in this new line of advanced robotics. Dr. Wily wanted to wait until there were more laws in place about the treatment of the robots their company mass produces- quite a reasonable request considering the risks involved with a robot who could simply get angry at their owner and not follow their orders entirely; but this request was not ‘reasonable’ to Dr. Light, it was simply a delay and a potential risk to fall behind in the competitive global robot market.

Dr. Light pondered his potential options on how to discreetly deal with this situation for a few minutes while the nervous investor still sat in his office; killing him and disposing of him because he knew too much was out of the question, he heard him mention a wife and child earlier- surly, they will notice him suddenly missing after their planned meeting. In his eyes, Mr. Akoma was too weak minded to be intimidated and blackmailed into staying quiet about the alleged information that these planned robots had no restrictions from harming civilians besides ‘friendly personalities’ and the general knowledge of crimes to avoid committing. Dr. Light then decided that his best option was to discredit what Mr. Akoma heard from Dr. Wily and trick him into believing that those were manipulative lies told by a sour business partner.

Dr. Light: (in a stern tone) “Mr. Akoma, you were lied to by Dr. Wily about this alleged information on the new robots my company plans to release to the market.”

Mr. Akoma: (surprised somewhat) “W-What?” “Why would he make up such an elaborate lie- what would he gain from it? He seemed so sincere and sure of what he told me…”

Dr. Light: (still stern voice, but more casual) “My business partner usually does this to any private investor that plans to see me- He likes to undermine people and plant a seed of doubt in their perception of this company, then reel them in to invest in his personal robot projects later…” (Walks over to him and puts his hand on Mr. Akoma’s shoulder) “Dr. Wily is a manipulative, greedy, and corrupt businessman- he will use you like he has used other people in the past and then discard you when it’s convenient for him.” (Walks back to his side of his desk and sits back down)

Mr. Akoma remains silent for a few moments thinking if he is currently being lied to right now by Dr. Light- Sure, Dr. Light seems to be honest considering he just told him that his business partner regularly does this for extra money for himself, but he feels something unsettling about Dr. Light’s stern overbearing behavior. He came there to ask questions and possibly invest money, not to be interrogated by the owner of the company. He thought it was a bit weird to get a meeting with him directly and not a representative, a bit suspicious even- but at the time he thought it was fantastic considering Dr. Light has to know the most about the company, he owns and oversees it after all. Mr. Akoma decides to ‘agree’ with him and plans on cutting the ‘meeting’ short.

Mr. Akoma: (normal tone) “Sounds like Dr. Wily shouldn’t be trusted… Why is he still working here?”

Dr. Light: (sincere/manipulative tone) “As the head of this company I try to be as humane I could be to my employees- with his lies he doesn’t really commit any crimes technically, so he does not get fired for his unkind actions.” “He does provide some much-needed improvements to our products on a regular basis.”

Mr. Akoma: “I’m sure he does-“ (glances at watch) “Oh-look at the time!” “I have to go to… a-a doctor’s appointment; (stands up to leave office) I’m sorry to cut this short Dr. Light but I hav-

Dr. Light: (inquisitive tone) “Hmm? What kind of doctor’s appointment, Mr. Akoma?” (Intimidating/dark tone) “One you just made up?”

Mr. Akoma: (shocked) “E-Excuse me?!”

Dr. Light: (intimidating tone) “Sit back down Mr. Akoma, we have some paperwork to fill out; If you don’t comply my robot over in the next room will have to restrain you“

Mr. Akoma: (scared) “I’m not doing any paperwork- I want to LEAVE THIS OFFICE!” (Starts to walk to the door)  
Dr. Light: *Sigh* (presses button underneath his desk)

A few seconds later a large robot with tank treads and a machine gun bolted to one of its arms opens the door then aims its gun at Mr. Akoma, who is absolutely terrified in the situation he is in.

Mr. Akoma: (really scared tone) “WHAT The FU-“  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The security footage is paused by a disgruntled middle-aged man sitting in front of the monitor screen; he sighs and rubs his tired eyes underneath his glasses. The man then looks over at a pile of tapes across the room on a desk and begins to mumble to himself.

Dr. Wily: “Backstabbing piece of mafia shit...” (He lights a cigarette and begins to smoke) “I just wanted to tell them the truth about how much free will these robots really have and Dr. Mafia over there has to lie, manipulate, and deploy armed robots to get his way!”

Dr. Wily then reaches down and opens a filing cabinet, then grabs a bottle of hard whiskey, opens it swiftly and pours himself a small glass of the potent alcohol.

Dr. Wily: “… I never should have helped him into that college all those years ago, that man is a god damn sociopath with all the power of a global company putting him on a royal pedestal!” (He takes small sip of whisky) “For petes sake, I know how dangerous these robots can be, I’ve lived with three at my house for over a year by now! ... Dr. Light needs to be aware of what he’s planning to release into the world or the world is going to suffer like it’s god damn World War Three but with robots or some shit like that…”

Moments later a large blue robot with a jet engine set inside the center of his chest opens the door and checks on what Dr. Wily is doing in his messy and secluded computer room. Dr. Wily stops his monologue and acknowledges his creation’s presence in the room.

Dr. Wily: (puts down the whisky and cigarette) “Airman what are you doing here?” “Aren’t you supposed to be with your siblings at the mall having fun?”

Airman: “Dr. Wily, we returned from the mall two hours ago, you have been in here for over five hours hunched over those screens; We were worried about you, I’m worried about you… When are you going to be done with this and move on to the lawsuits?” “It’s been roughly a week of this…”

Dr. Wily: “… Well you and your siblings ‘worries about me’ can relax now.” (He points to the monitor he’s sitting in front of) “This is the last of that security footage from Dr. Light’s business office that I’m downloading onto that large briefcase sized storage device- tomorrow, I’ll finally confront Dr. Light at his house about this evidence and persuade him to delay the advanced A.I. robot production until it’s safer for both civilians and robots…”

Airman: (happy tone) “That’s wonderful Dr. Wily!” “I’ll tell the others this good news and maybe we can all celebrate with some take-out and binge watch Netflix later on…”

Dr. Wily: *chuckles*“That sounds like a good time Airman… But, first I have to do some more work on building some of your other siblings; I’ve been falling behind on that lately…”

Airman: (a bit sad) *sigh*”How much robots are you planning on building?” “I’ve seen the mess of robotic parts and pieces in that laboratory… it Looks like it’s more than ‘just a couple’ more.”

Dr. wily: “…Okay, I’ll be honest with you, Airman.” “You, Metalman and Crashman were my first three- When I made up the schematics, I bunched up my ideas into eight separate robots each with separate abilities and personalities, so I plan on having a total of eight robots then I’ll see where it goes from there to add more or not...”

Airman: “Eight is quite a lot… how soon do you plan on finishing and integrating these robots?” “It can get quite hectic trying to keep track of eight robots... Hell, it even gets hectic with just Crashman around and his spontaneous personality!” *chuckles*

Dr. Wily: “I plan on finishing them as soon as possible to help our cause against Dr. Light- we’ll need all the help we can get.” “As for integrating them… I’ll mostly leave that up to you and Metalman; I sort-of did that with Crashman and he turned out mostly fine right?...”

Airman: “Crashman is hot-headed, defiant, and sexually deviant.” (short pause)“Me and Metalman are not good at this ‘parenting’ you speak of…”

Dr. Wily: *sighs* “…Welp” (claps hands one time) “You can go back to your sibling to practice ‘parenting’ and we can worry about this later when it’s prevalent?”

Airman: “…Alright, Dr. Wily…”

Airman leaves the room quietly while Dr. Wily breathes a sigh of relief to be out of that awkward conversation; He was too embarrassed and ashamed to tell him he typed in most of Crashman’s personality coding while heavily intoxicated with alcohol all those months ago- at the time, he even forgot that Crashman’s appearance was that of a young teenager and drunkenly programmed him with sporadic adult robot traits. Perhaps Dr. Wily would eventually find a decent time to tell them the truth about Crashman, but now was not that time.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
As Dr. Wily approached Dr. Light’s household, he noticed how bizarrely peaceful the area was considering Dr. Light reportedly had two robot surrogate ‘children’ by the names of ‘Rock’ and Roll’ and a unnamed robot ‘dog’. This was a bit strange in of itself- usually any robot that has an appearance of a human child is banned from even being constructed privately or entering production globally because of the ethical risks legally involved; perhaps Dr. Light, being the ‘owner’ of the global Robo Co. industries, decided to construct them for bragging rights because he knew that hardly no one else could get away with it legally… Dr. Wily quickly shrugged off these thoughts as he approached closer to the house; suddenly he heard a dog barking in the distance that sounded like it was on the property. Dr. Wily had heard strange rumors about their robot dog through their media appearances; one particularly was a bit gruesome as it involved the robot dog being a byproduct of an attempt of successfully making a full body cyborg, which explained most of the robot dog’s behaviors and traits. Dr. Wily momentarily stopped walking and watched as the robot dog approached him behind their pristine white picket fence, then the robot dog did something he didn’t expect at all, the robot dog spoke to him.

Rush: (slightly confused) “What the Hell are you doing around here?” (short pause) “Shouldn’t you only meet up with Dr. Light at work?...”

Dr. wily was surprised that this robot dog could speak as clearly as it did, but also a bit mortified at the repercussions if that rumor of him being an experimental cyborg- if it were somehow true, then that would have meant that Dr. Light would have had to figuratively gut a dog and re-build him with robot parts on the inside until the dog was coherent enough to be able to speak and understand speech along with other behaviors and social norms. Dr. Wily shuddered a little at these thoughts and composed himself to respond to the robot dog. He had honestly forgotten that he has briefly seen this dog before accompany Dr. Light at work when it was annually ‘bring your pet to work day’; he didn’t linger his mind too much on the dog because he wasn’t directly focused on the dog like he is now, he had work that day editing countless robot blueprints.

Dr. Wily: (a bit nervous) “Ermm.. I’m here to see Dr. Light about some important business involving an upcoming line of robots with advanced A.I.” (Kneels down closer to Rush)“And who might you be?” (starts to reach out to pet him) “Do you even have a name, Canine?”  
Dr. Wily Reached out to pet the robot dog, surprisingly the dog allowed this and did not growl at him or nip, he just starred directly into Dr. Wily’s eyes with a cold unforgiving glare; perhaps he has enough intelligence to tell that Dr. Wily had no weapons on him or was not a direct threat to him. Dr. Wily felt the dog’s head and back carefully through the fur, and realized that the spine and head felt like there were electronics underneath a layer of soft silicone gel; this was quite strange for just another robot dog, this technique was usually used when the maker wanted to replicate the form exactly with no creases- it was more common with more expensive humanoid robots but this level of detail behind a thick fur coat was practically non-existent. Dr. Wily stopped petting the robot dog and looked at him more closely, then realized that the robot dog’s chest was moving like it was actually breathing through a rib cage- Dr. Wily was caught off by how real this robot dog looked through its appearance and its subtle movements.

Rush: (sarcastic) “…Yeah, sure you are; what’s with the large briefcase hiding an electronic storage device.” (Sniffs the air) “Sure doesn’t smell like a bomb, but this is still a bit suspicious.” (Takes out a cigarette pack with his paws and begins to smoke a cigarette) “I do have a name by the way…” (Exhales a puff of cigarette) “It’s ‘Rush’.”

Dr. Wily: (still nervous) “Well ‘Rush’, I need this computer storage device to show him the blueprints and get approval for whatever changes that need to be made to make a good product for the target market; Can you please get him for me or escort me to him?”

Rush pondered for a few moments with his cigarette hanging from his dog snout; Surly, this man isn’t dangerous, he’s seen him before at Dr. Light’s work and he just seemed busy in front the computers. Rush still felt suspicious of him like usually is with any human person, but decided to let him in and escort him. 

Rush: “…Alright.” (Opens the front gate) “Here; follow me, I’ll bring you to him.”

As Rush escorted Dr. Wily across his front yard, he pondered why he was so untrusting and suspicious of humans in general while he was perfectly fine with robots and other dogs. He remembers many instances where he is uncontrollably nervous and scared of Dr. Light, even flitching when he would try to pet him, and he is perplexed why he is like this; he doesn’t remember any abuse directly- but, he does get strange nightmares of being cut open on a cold metal table; the pain he remembers from those nightmares still send shivers down his spine whenever he even remembers it. Rush stops drifting in his own thoughts as he approaches the front door and unlocks it with his key, then the automatic doors slide open as they walk in. Rush accompanied by Dr. Wily behind him, walk through the first story of Dr. Light’s expansive house- Rush stops in the large living room and presses a hidden button behind a family picture; moments later some of the walls around them retract and an elevator is revealed in front of them in the living room. 

Rush: “Dr. Light should still be down there working in his private laboratory…Along with Roll who’s assigned cleaning there for the day” (looks up at Dr. Wily sarcastically) “So, don’t get creeped out about the secret elevator, okay?”

Dr. Wily nodded and followed Rush into the elevator; on their way down into the expansive underground laboratory that consisted of multiple levels, Dr. Wily couldn’t help but think why would Dr. Light use one of his robot children for cleaning when their company already made a whole line of efficient robots just for that task- this seemed wrong to him, a bit disturbing even, but he refrained from saying anything to them to avoid any unpredictable scenarios from springing about in his way.

The two make their way through the laboratory and passed several rooms along the way; they eventually reach the room Dr. Light is in and find him hunched over a strange pulsating engine, tinkering and carefully listening to whatever sounds emanate from it -across the room they glance and see Rock bored, watching Dr. Light work on the strange engine. Rush speaks up to alert them of their presence in the room, and to let Dr. Light know he has company.

Rush: (a bit nervous) *clears throat* “Erm... Dr. Light, you have a visitor that wants to see you.”  
Dr. Light looks up at them with nothing but pure annoyance and hidden hatred lingering below the surface. He then looks at the visitor more closely through the dark room and realizes that it’s Dr. Wily; He takes off his welding gear and lingers his eye contact with him- Dr. Light is perplexed as to why he would go through the effort of going to his household to confront him instead of visiting him at work, and is suspicious of what his real motives might be here. Dr. Light then decides that it would be safer to handle this unexpected situation alone so that he doesn’t have to worry about silencing any witnesses later. 

Dr. Light: (stern and slightly angry tone) “Rock, Rush find Roll and stay out of my laboratory until I contact you three again- I must be alone with our visitor for his ‘Meeting’.”

Rock is surprised by Dr. Light’s sudden order and Rush is perplexed by what Dr. Light has in mind; and questions soon began to flood his robot-canine mind:

What would be the point in hiding company schematics for robots from them?  
Dr. Light owns all three of us, and can simply delete any ‘unsightly’ memories he doesn’t approve of.  
Why would the whole confrontation be so confidential if it’s just about a new line of robots?

Rush was so caught up in his thoughts that he just stood there motionless starring into nothing; Rock, after noticing Dr. Light angrily glare at them, gently picks Rush up and carries him out of the room and begins calling out for Roll in the hallway.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
As they hear the three robot’s voices get quieter and the loud hum of the elevator whooshing upwards, Dr. Light stands up and stares at Dr. Wily coldly; moments later, when he is sure they couldn’t possibly hear them, Dr. Light speaks up.

Dr. Light: (stern and angry tone) “What the crap are you here for, asshole?”

Dr. Wily: (confident) “I’m here because I have a proposition to offer you, Light.” (He sets his briefcase on table next to him.)

Dr. Light: (still stern and angry) “What kind of proposition?” (He looks at briefcase) “What the hell is in that?”

Dr. Wily: “Taped video evidence of your criminal activities in your business office” (gently pats briefcase) if any of this gets leaked to the news media you control; you will be in some serious legal trouble.”

Dr. Light, at that moment when he mentioned taped evidence, knew he had to destroy the evidence placed in front of him; He closely examined the briefcase and found out that it was metal plated on the outside- perhaps if he were to persuade him to open it for its contents, he could take one of the welding tools he had on his desk and melt the electronic device. Dr. Light sighed heavily as he prepared to bide his time carefully with Dr. Wily.

Dr. Light: (stern tone) “How did you even manage to get that, Wily?”

Dr. Wily: (Smug expression) “I have my connections in company headquarters, Light.” (Short pause) “A lot of people are and have been unhappy with your aggressive business tactics over the years…”

Dr. Light: “Cut the crap, Wily- Why are you blackmailing me?” “Is it for Money, Business power, or shits and giggles?!”

Dr. Wily: (intimidating tone) “Oh, it’s none of that I want…” (He squints at him)”I think you know the answer to those questions already, Light.”

Dr. Light ponders for a few moments as to what he means by that statement- Wily is most likely referring to a disagreement they have had in the past, but Dr. Light isn’t quite sure of which would take Dr. Wily this far into his actions, they have had so many over the years working with each other. Until an idea comes up in his mind: 

What if this is about that delay of those advanced A. I. robots he wanted?

He does remember Dr. Wily mention that it would have catastrophic effects on the population, that seems like a plausible motive to try to blackmail him into submission; That disagreement also happened relatively recently to still be prevalent enough for this situation he is in. Dr. Light decides to try to ‘reason’ with him until he can find the right moment to persuade him to open his briefcase.

Dr. Light: “… Wily, is this crap about those advanced robots?! The company needs to be ahead of the competition to make a damn profit!” 

Dr. Wily: “Light, you don’t know what you’re going to unleash on this unprepared world- Do you know how few laws there are concerning human-on-robot violence?!” “It could easily be exploited at the robots’ expense!”

Dr. Light: “Dr. Wily, your being unreasonable!” (angrily) “If our company doesn’t patent these advancements now, some other company is bound to figure out how to replicate those layers of codes and make them for profit eventually!” (raises voice) “Change is inevitable! - These robots are going to be built regardless of what you have to say or do about it, dipshit!”

Dr. Wily: (slams down briefcase on table and begins to open it slowly) “Light, you need to accept the cold hard facts: If you release a whole production line of free thinking robots into the civilian population that will most likely hate them regardless of what they say or do, then there is almost an absolute guarantee that there will be a massive social unrest leading up to casualties.”  
Dr. Light: (He grabs an industrial blow torch from underneath the table) “What evidence do you have to support this outlandish claim!?”

Dr. Wily: (finishes opening the briefcase) “The first part of that scenario is already happening around the world- Ever since we started making the robots look more human, people take advantage of tha-“

Suddenly, Dr. Light grabs the briefcase from Dr. Wily's grasp off of the table and begins to quickly melt part of the large storage device inside much to Dr. Wily's abrupt horror and shock. 

Dr. Wily: (shocked and horrified) "Light, What the Fuck are you doing?!!"

Dr. Light ignores Wily's abrupt yelling and continues to burn and melt the outside shell of the device. Moments later, Dr. Wily punches Dr. Light in the face and tries to get the briefcase back from him; Dr. Light aims the industrial blow torch at Dr. Wily's right hand in retaliation to his efforts, and the scene escalates in Dr. Lights favor as Dr. Wily screams in pain while quickly backing away from the room and down the hallway.

Dr. Wily: (clutching his right hand in pain) "Dr. Light, You Bastard!!" (Walks into the elevator) "You and your corrupt company will crumble in the eyes of the damn media and economy someday!!" (elevator doors close)

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/1/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thinking behind this interpretation of ‘Megaman 2′:
> 
> What if instead of there being a clear villain (Dr. Wily) and hero (Dr. Light), both of the doctors were equally bad and good in their own different ways and the media preferred the one providing them with the tech/exclusive news coverage first; and thus painted the other one as the ‘villain’ because they preferred one over the other?
> 
> Also you might notice that Wily first robots were made before Dr. Lights original six; this is because (in my own reasoning and interpretation) if Dr. light had any other advanced robots at his disposal, he would have sent a whole group of robots after Dr. Wily’s instead of just Mega man and his robotic dog (assuming he would repair them; which he might as well, it will be a lot easier then starting from scratch)
> 
> I decided to include Rush here as well because it seemed like a neat character dynamic having Megaman being accompanied by a talking robot dog along their mission.
> 
> Feel free to send any questions you might have on this :)


	2. /Target-Set/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently replaced the rough draft version of this with the full version, Yay! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2/ Target-Set/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/2/opened]

At a large former air force facility at night, amidst the loud remodeling and construction by the many commercial robots throughout the dozen interconnected buildings, three distinct voices could be heard talking to each other about a rough subject that seemed to aggravate, annoy and draw serious concern from all of them. This continued for quite some time throughout the cold night until a familiar robot with orange armor groggily walked/stumbled in the room they decided to have their meeting in.

Crashman: (Yawns) "... What the crap are you guys doing here?" (Sounds quite sleepy but slightly annoyed) "It’s two in the damn morning..." 

Crashman briefly looks around the room still in sleepy state; advanced robots with multiple layers of programming needed more time to boot up to work fully since each layer went into a different mode entirely when the robot charges while offline. He stumbles into the room to their table and happens to notice Dr. Wily's right hand covered in bandages with a patch of red blood slowly making its way to its textured surface from beneath. 

Crashman: (He walks to Dr. Wily while lightly squinting, slightly unsure of what he noticed) "...Huh?..." (He is sure when he gets a closer look and points his drill at Dr. Willy's hand) "W-what the shit happened to your hand, Wily?!" 

Dr. Wily: (rather blunt tone) "Dr. Light armed with a industrial blow torch happened..."

Crashman: (He is confused) "What?!"

Dr. Wily, Metalman, and Airman hesitatingly tell Crashman how Dr. Wily got his hand burned by Dr. Light in their meeting and how he lost the only supposed evidence they had against Dr. Light's criminal actions. Crashman's reaction is full of frustration and questions he has for the group and their plan.

Crashman: (Agitated tone) "Why didn't you let one of us come with you to Dr. Shit-head's house?!" (Points drill at Wily mere inches away) "If he could burn you just for showing evidence and telling him facts he doesn't like- (slightly menacing tone) "Then what would stop him from deciding to kill you next time?!"

Dr. Wily: (Stern, yet tired tone) "Crash, there isn’t going to be a next time."

Crashman: (angry)"...Then what the crap are we going to do now?!" (Turns around to face the others) "That man is a damn criminal!" (raises voice) "We need a fucking plan or we might as well be dead scrap metal within a few weeks when he finds us!"

Metalman: (Gets up and places his hand on Crashman’s shoulder) "Calm down, that is what we were discussing before you decided to interrupt us, Crash.

Crashman sighs angrily, gets a chair out, and quickly sits down next the square metal table with the others. He had some level of respect and restraint towards Metalman and Airman since he had spent more time with them then with their creator; which is quite unusual for a robot under normal circumstances, but these were not normal circumstances- Crashman was built, like his older siblings, with advanced A.I. processing, and he was promptly left in the care of his siblings while hardly ever seeing his creator in the few months he has been online, so it was understandable why he would have such little tolerance for his creator’s actions and or choices. After a few tense moments of Crashman angrily glaring at Dr. Wily across the table with his glowing blue robotic irises, he speaks up to the group.

Crashman: (still angry somewhat) “So… What kind of plans did you bunch come up with?”

All three look at each other with slightly worried expressions; Metalman and Airman jointly knew Crashman would not like their plan at all in the slightest, and would most likely lash out with violence and curse words- both glanced at Wily next to them, looked into each other’s eyes and nodded slightly in agreement that Wily would not be safe near Crashman. Metalman leaned across the middle of the table in hopes of having fast enough reflexes to stop Crashman from accidentally impaling Wily with his drill tipped arms, while Airman leaned closer to Crashman in hopes of effectively restraining him if he lashes out at the table. A few moments pass until Metalman quietly speaks up.

Metalman: (Quiet and slightly nervous tone) “Well… The plan we have so far is that Dr. Wily will finish building our other siblings…” (Sees Crashman nodding slightly momentarily) “-then have us, under an anonymous media assumption that we’re really ‘new robots from Dr. Light’s company’, cause as much public panic and outrage as we can…” (Sees Crashman lightly glaring at him under his glass visor) “…All in the hopes that this large scale incident would lower public opinion of robots with Advanced A.I. and it’s potential in the competitive global economy…”

Crashman: (angry and confused) “What kind of plan is that?!” (short pause) “It’s full of bullshit and flaws!”  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Dr. Light, a disgruntled bearded man, is seen siting in his dark secluded underground robotics laboratory. Beside him on a cold and hard metal table are what pieces remain of Dr. Wily’s briefcase, some of which still has dark foul-smelling fumes emit from it due to him melting a lithium battery inside with his blow torch. Dr. Light stares blankly at a nearby computer screen full of randomized code; He ponders with heavy concern over what Dr. Wily might do next to get him to stop his company’s progress. After a few moments of staring at a family photo of himself with his robots, he contemplates over the possibility that Dr. Wily might have advanced robots of his own- and promptly decides to take action on the mater. Knowing Wily, he would most-likely have older designed robots since he is not quite fond with children, along with more of a variety of weapons due to him specializing in that branch of robotics; This posed a serious problem for Dr. Light. Wily could simply have better robots easily at his disposal, and is possibly waiting for him to make a mistake; These thoughts didn’t sit well with Dr. Light, and he promptly felt nauseous while logging into his main computer. As the large computer booted up, he thought of his options:

Wily’s robots are most-likely ones with advanced A.I.; since he was so determined to change aspects of the company that would benefit robots they would produce.

Normal robots would have a difficult time destroying these newer, smarter robots simply because they may see their programmed pattern of attack, and then exploit it easily.

If Wily already had some of these robots at this moment, then he certainly doesn’t have enough time to build any for himself unless he were to avoid Wily- which is unlikely now because Wily actively knows where he lives now.

Dr. Light ponders about the few robots with advanced A.I. he already has, roll and Rock; surly they would not fare in robot combat easily considering their body frames and appearances are based on preteens, they’re simply meant to be a test to see if robots could appropriately handle domestic situations and tasks. He begins to log into his owner account on the police data base mainframe; he ponders if he could simply end this by sending a large swarm of hacked police robots over to wherever Dr. Wily is and kill him along with his robots. He highlights all of the active on patrol robots on the computer screen and hovers the mouse arrow over the execute button for a few moments; then cancels his selection and only highlights a couple near a robot display expo. Dr. Light decides Wily deserves more then a quick and frightening death, and instead deserves life long ridicule and misery by being labeled as a criminal by the media- this, he thought confidently while smiling and nodding at his computer screen, would be more fitting.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Crashman, for the past few minutes had been arguing with Dr. wily over nearly every aspect of their plan and even proposed a ‘simpler’ version with less risks involved for them; However, there was still some disagreement over the ethics of Crashman’s version. 

Crashman: (angry still) “But why can’t we just kill that asshole already?!” (raises voice) “It would be easier for us and (Points drill at Wily) you already know the layout of his damn house!” (chuckles mockingly) “You even know how to open the ‘secret’ elevator to his creepy robotics lab!”

Dr. Wily: (gets up from chair slightly angrily) “Crashman, your forgetting the end-goal of this plan, you insolent child!”

Crashman: (surprised slightly) “uh…wait-“

Dr. Wily: (angrily yelling) “The goal is to have the authorities arrest Light and charge him for ‘his’ crimes you would commit while I regain control of his company before everything goes to shit!”

Crashman: “…But I-“

Dr. Wily: (Angrily demeaning tone) “If the authorities find out the truth, which they would eventually, we’ll be just a bunch of criminals- and nothing else to anyone else; then you and your siblings would most-likely end up torn apart, piece by piece by the authorities because of your shitty plan!”

Crashman: (slightly sad tone) “…But I don’t want me and my siblings to die trying to fight off the dozens of police robots around the city…” (back to angry tone) “Do you know how much of those damn robots are out there?!” “Too many to not have any casualties!” “We need to be realistic here; we either go later and get killed ourselves or go now and end this swiftly enough to perhaps not get caught!”

Dr. Wily: (angry and at the end of his figurative rope) “Enough!” (slams fist against table) “Get out of my damn sight!” (points at Crashman) “Your opinion on this plan doesn’t matter anymore!” 

Crashman: (somber tone) “So… does it not matter anymore because I’m a robot or are you just too insecure to accept another idea from something you programmed and made earlier?”

Dr. Wily: (angry yelling) “I said, GET OUT!”

Crashman sighs, gets up from his chair and leaves the room; a few steps away he looks back at Dr. Wily in an apologetic manor for a few moments until Wily mumbles something underneath his breath then raises his left hand to do a slight middle finger gesture at the robot; Crashman turns around and walks away. He couldn’t help but feel rejected in some way by his creator- his opinion doesn’t really matter to them… or anyone else he knew; perhaps, he thought, he’ll feel better after going back to his charging station to rest until morning.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
After some more pondering, Dr. Light finial devised his near perfect scheme; he would need to find the time to get some essential things done, like obtaining two prototype armor sets he made years ago for publicity from a robotics expo- then modifying those sets to suit the needs he had in mind.

Dr. light’s large global company, along with making a large assortment of robot products, also provides the media and police with complimentary robots; which in turn, with a clever hidden password, allows him to have complete control of any commands the robots are tasked with, as well as a geo-graphical map of its whereabouts. Of course, Light has taken advantage of this before, quite gleefully nosing around what the police are up to like a watching eye- But never has he had to plan out a specific task like retrieving a particular item from a certain place inside a building; that day his hacking skills and computer logistics skills were truly tested. After spending a few hours typing out coding and double checking if it was valid to register in the simplistic robots A.I. as a task given by the police station, he finally hit the enter key and watched the robot’s geo-location map on screen. A few moments pass and it seems to be working much to his delight, he even begins to smile slightly until he hears a sudden noise behind him. Dr. Light abruptly turns around and sees Roll starring at the computer screen with a concerned expression; Dr. light grabs a small remote from behind his keyboard, hides it in his front pocket and speaks up to her in the hopes of her not really knowing anything about what transpired on there.

Dr. Light: (creepy somewhat) “Hello Roll, what matter brought you all the way down here?”

Dr. Light always had kept a small remote with him that activates an temporary emergency shutdown on either of his robots when pointed directly at their heads; it was for a safety precaution- after all, they were built as test robots for the new A.I. system that got developed. Neither of his robots know anything about this simply because he never had to use it…until now.

Roll: (concerned tone) “I came to remind you to go back upstairs… it’s past one in the morning.” (Short hesitant pause while staring at the computer screen) “…Why were you logging into the police robot database earlier?” (sees Dr. Light pointing small remote at her head, but ignores it)“What is that on the screen, a map or some-“

Dr. Light quickly presses the button on the remote and Roll’s robotic eyes glitch momentarily as she suddenly stops talking, then her eyes turn black and her small metal framed body collapses onto the hard floor below with a loud metallic thud. Dr. Light, then calmly turns off the monitor screen on the computer and begins to head to the elevator while Roll is still unconscious on the floor.

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/2/closed]


	3. / Threat/

Chapter 3/ Threat/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/3/opened]

[Dr. Light lies and manipulates Megaman and Rush into believing that Dr. Wily plans on launching up to fifty ballistic missiles onto a large city in four days- and the only ones who are capable of accessing the computers to cancel the detonation are robots with advanced A.I. and the eight passwords hidden in Dr. Wily’s Robots weapon data.][Dr. Wily finishes building the last of his eight robots (Quickman), and sends all of them to the city minutes later.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/3/closed]


	4. / Vs. Quickman/ Unknowing/

Chapter 4/ Vs. Quickman/ Unknowing/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/4/ opened]

[Megaman and Rush encounter Quickman on a crowded city street confused and unsure about his mission, how to use his weapons, and other basic concepts.][Eventually they do fight, it is intense but short; Megaman and Rush only seem to win due to Quickman accidentally running into a large truck while using his speed boost.][Megaman and Rush decide to drag the now unconscious Quickman to safety from the crash site and copy his weapon, the Quick boomerang, along with one of the supposed passwords to stop the missile launch.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/4/closed]


	5. / Intervention/

Chapter 5/ Intervention/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/5/ opened]

[On their way to the next robot, Megaman and Rush encounter hacked police robots and commercial product robots determined to stop them at any cost.][The end of the chapter reveals that Dr. Light is the one who hacked the robots to convince the media that Dr. Wily is behind it and partly for his own entertainment.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/5/closed]


	6. / Vs. Flashman/ Humanity/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the rough-draft chapters begin to get longer. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day :)

Chapter 6/ Vs. Flashman/ Humanity/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/6/ opened]

[Megaman and Rush arrive at the city center mall to encounter Flashman shopping at an camera store inside, only to discover that he has orders to fight them but is deciding not to because he sees no real point in violence.][Megaman copies his weapon, the time stopper, and minutes later a group of hacked heavily armed police robots begin to open fire in the crowded mall; Flashman tells them both to hide, then he tries to save as much civilians as he can with his special ability to momentarily slow time to a halt, only to get torn into pieces by the heavy artillery and rocket launchers the hacked robots have.][Megaman and Rush manage to escape with Flashman’s torn off head to save his A.I. chips and memories; outside, they end up encountering Quickman who has orders to attack them but decides not to in order to return Flashman’s head safely back to Dr. Wily.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/6/closed]


	7. / Hacking/

Chapter 7/ Hacking/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/7/ opened]

[Megaman and Rush, before going to any other robot, decide to go to the police station to shut down all of the hacked police robots considering those ones are their only real threat because they are armed with real weapons and combative programming.][They arrive to a grisly scene were every human that once worked there was either torn apart limb from limb or beaten to death; As they make their way through the building they notice that the greeting, secretary, and kitchen robots are acting normal as if nothing happened there.][They eventually reach the main computer room only to discover it was destroyed with some kind of explosives, Rush is perplexed by this because if the main computer is destroyed or rendered unusable, than the only one capable of hacking and controlling these police robots is the manufacture itself, which is Dr. Light’s robotics company; Megaman reassures Rush that Dr. Light wouldn’t just kill people with robots for fun and it’s probably someone else who is doing this.][They then leave the building to head for the next robot at a nearby amusement park.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/7/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the plot actually begins to get quite dark, it won't get unreasonably dark, but it will still get darker then this. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day :)


	8. /Vs. Heatman/ Incinerate/

Chapter 8/ Vs. Heatman/ Incinerate/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/8/ opened]

[Megaman and Rush arrive at the amusement park surprised at the lack of panic in the area; they eventually find Heatman (from a distance) sneaking around pretending to work at the park.][Megaman decides to watch him from afar on top of a gift-shop while Rush gets snacks from a nearby vender until suddenly, to their horror- a ride and its adjacent building full of people waiting in line is engulfed in a fiery inferno; they run to the scene immediately and encounter Heatman using his flamethrower on fleeing civilians while dancing in joy.][Megaman attempts to deescalate the situation by talking rationally to Heatman; only to find out that Heatman is a pyromaniac that ‘enjoys hearing their screams’.][A intense fight ensues and Megaman realizes his plasma weapon is practically useless against Heatman- So he uses Quickman’s Boomerangs as combat knifes; eventually Megaman stabs Heatman repeatedly in the stomach before he decides to use his fire charge (tackle while on fire), Heatman doesn’t realize he is leaking oil profusely from his tank and catches on fire from the inside out (his outer armor is fireproof, but not underneath)- Heatman’s insides burn as he uploads his A.I. and memories to Dr. Wily’s laptop while screaming in pain.][Moments later Megaman bends down to the charring body and copies his weapon allow with getting part of the password.][They start to leave the area visibly disturbed what they just witnessed, only to be stopped by Quickman; Quickman tries to start a fight with them, only to then realize moments later the border-line horrific scene behind them and Megaman on the brink of tears- Quickman admits this may not be the right time and place for a fight and quietly leaves.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/8/closed]


	9. / Aftermath/

Chapter 9/ Aftermath/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/9/ opened]

[Megaman and Rush make their way out the amusement only to encounter emergency services starting to run in along with panicked families looking for lost and separated loved ones amidst the chaos.][Megaman begins to ponder if robots should even exist if they can easily cause so much death and destruction; Rush tries to cheer him up by giving him a cheesy looking robot souvenir jug, only for Megaman to slap it out of his paw upon seeing it.][They then start to make their way to the nearby domed in nature park for the next robot.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/9/closed]


	10. /Vs. Woodman/ Manipulation/

Chapter 10/ Vs. Woodman/ Manipulation/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/10/ opened]

[They both arrive at the multi-leveled domed nature park and are momentarily distracted by the beautiful scenery with indoor waterfalls, jungle like environment full of tropical birds, and endangered wildlife.][Megaman and Rush eventually spot Woodman watching the surrounding wildlife, and they both decide after some debate to wait and see if Woodman will start destroying anything with their weapons set and ready on him.][An hour passes with them still sneaking around and Megaman receives a call from a disgruntled and angry Dr. Light- Dr. Light orders him to attack Woodman with his new flamethrower weapon from Heatman, Megaman refuses because they are around civilians and the ‘range is too wide and overpowered’ then proceeds to hang up while Dr. Light is still scolding him.][Moments later Megaman suddenly faints and emergency protocols and sirens are triggered in the building alerting everyone to evacuate; Rush tries to carry and drag Megaman out of the building but he is too large and heavy to catch up with Woodman who is evacuating along with the panicked crowds all around them.][Megaman, who is still unconscious, then starts to convulse and shake similarly to having a seizure; Rush stops and tries to figure out what is wrong with Megaman (having never seen a robot with Advanced A.I. get hacked before) by looking through his internal coding, only to be locked out mid-way by a supposed glitch.][Seconds later, Megaman stops convulsing and suddenly hurls himself off of the ground with overly robotic mannerisms and movements; Rush looks into his eyes and notices both of Megaman’s eyes are completely black with small green error text along the surfaces.][Megaman then immediately starts to sprint in the direction Woodman is at while ignoring obstacles (he runs over people, jumps or sprints through rivers and waterfalls, and simply breaks decorative glass walls without stopping); Rush immediately realizes Megaman has been hacked and chases after him to try to stop him- only to stepped on or kicked out of the way multiple times.][As Megaman gets closer to Woodman he switches weapons to Heatman’s flamethrower (using both arms as flamethrowers instead of just one); Rush uses Rush-jet to get ahead of Megaman and warns Woodman to start running for an exit, only for Woodman to panic at the sight of Megaman and get partially stuck with the crowds in the building next door, a museum and aquatic wildlife exhibits.][Megaman makes a b-line to Woodman by melting and kicking in the reinforced glass walls of the nature park and then melting the walls of the museum to enter with the flamethrower to get through while his surrounding area is engulfed in flames.][As Megaman closes in on Woodman’s location, Woodman starts to push civilians into the large aquatic exhibits below featuring only medium-sized genetically modified fish along with throwing Rush in as well.][Once Woodman sees Megaman only a few meters away he turns around and jumps into the exhibit face first, only to struggle to submerge himself due to wood being buoyant in water; Megaman fires the flamethrower at full capacity (a setting not even Heatman dared to use) and both the museum and neighboring nature park dome explode from the inside out with a sudden monsoon of fire; immediately after the fire subsides, Megaman, unharmed because of Heatman’s fireproof armor ability, once again faints.][Moments later, Rush, along with a few civilians, start to emerge from exhibit’s pool and panic over the charred remains all over the two buildings and start to flee the area; Rush stays behind to get Megaman and notices half of Woodman is burned to ash, he peers into his open head cavity to find out that his A.I. chip was safely submerged in the water but his weapons data along with his password fragment is corrupted.][Rush gets out of the pool and the chapter ends with Megaman waking up from Rush pouring a bucket of water on his face.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/10/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, something long enough for scrolling at last! (sorry if the rough draft versions were short, this one and the next ones are longer because I had to work out plot points to make it more dark overall.)


	11. / Trapped/

Chapter 11/ Trapped/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/11/ opened]

[Rush tells Megaman, who is dazed and confused by his surroundings and change of outfit, they have to leave soon or the police will go after them; Megaman panics once he realizes he doesn’t remember the last 30 minutes or so and begins to get hysterical (along with a whole lot of cussing) once he understands his burned surroundings and what weapon he has equipped.][Rush has to temporarily knock-out Megaman with hacking to get him away from the area with Rush-Jet and lands on a nearby skyscraper.][Megaman wakes up again and Rush explains what happened to him; Megaman then tells Rush about the phone call he had with Dr. Light and how he mentioned to use Heatman’s flamethrower right before he got hacked, Rush tries to reassure Megaman that Dr. Light couldn’t have done this even though deep down inside Rush knows it was most likely Dr. Light.][Megaman looks at the buildings on fire in the distance and begins to contemplate jumping- Rush convinces him not to by admitting that they are not even high enough to do significant damage; Rush then says to Megaman that they might as well continue their mission, and even if they do give up another robot assigned after them could still get hacked.][As soon as Megaman agrees with Rush to continue with the other robots, Quickman suddenly appears to try to start a fight- only to quietly leave after Rush cusses him out about never going through with a fight and bugging them.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/11/closed]


	12. / Vs. Airman/ Tactics/

Chapter 12/ Vs. Airman/ Tactics/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/12/ opened]

[Megaman and Rush travel to the international airport to confront the next robot, Airman, by riding on a bullet train.][Once they arrive they are perplexed that he appears to be in the multi-level car park according to Dr. Light’s data, but they decide to go in with caution; inside Airman dramatically explains how his weaponized jet-engine in his chest works to them, then proclaims that they stepped into a lethal trap (his jet-engine’s power is magnified in high draft areas where air circulation gets weird with vacuums) while suddenly turning on his jet-engine- Megaman and Rush are immediately vacuumed out onto the street below (Rush uses Rush-Jet to land safely).][Megaman crashes headfirst on top of a moving mini-van (the roof is caved in quite a lot) and passes out somewhat; Airman jumps down to confront them and picks up a drowsy Megaman by his left arm, then violently thrashes him around until his entire left arm is torn off while Megaman screams in pain (this throws Megaman quite a few meters away from Airman still holding his left arm).][Airman starts to approach a nearby vehicle but is interrupted by Rush trying to bite his leg; Megaman regains his composer(still on the ground) and fires his plasma weapon repeatedly at Airman until he realizes that it has no effect on Airman.][Airman then starts to throw vehicles in the air and hurl them at Megaman’s direction by using his jet-engine, Megaman rolls to the side to avoid being crushed by one and runs to take cover behind a building with Rush.][There they try to quickly strategize on how to defeat Airman, Megaman is still adamant about not using Heatman’s flamethrower because they are an a crowded city street, so this only leaves them with Quickman’s Boomerang weapon once again- Megaman then starts to approach Airman and realizes that the robot is nearly twice his height and is still fast and nimble at that size.][A physical fight ensues and Airman easily over powers Megaman within seconds of reaching him, Airman then pins Megaman to the ground and tries to crush his head with his boot-Rush intervenes again and Megaman gets up hastily while Airman is distracted and uses a Quick Boomerang to pry open his jet-engine panel.][To Airman’s horror, his internal components start to fall out as Megaman stabs him a few more times; moments later a panicking Airman collapses while still trying to hold his internal components together and Megaman hastily copies his weapon and gets another part of the password fragment with a distraught look on his face.][They then both start to walk away and Airman is then seen getting up slowly covered in oil and begins to follow them; Megaman finds his missing arm and minutes later they arrive back at the station to wait for the bullet train to arrive, only a few yards from the station Rush realizes they are being followed by Airman and they try to run for the station; Airman starts to sprint after them, they run in the station, so he enters the station through a different door to ambush them inside.][Megaman sees him inside and they both run as Airman chases them through the whole station, eventually they try to lose him by running to the other side of the magnetic bullet train tracks; Airman runs after them, but his since his armor is more magnetic then theirs, he gets partially stuck and an oncoming bullet train runs him over.][The resulting high-speed collision causes Airman to break apart in pieces mere feet away from Megaman and derails the train, causing that train to hit the stationary ones at the station and civilians inside the building.][They both run out of the station terrified by what they just witnessed (Quickman makes a cameo in the background drinking an E-Tank soda with a surprised expression looking at the station) and are abruptly teleported out by Dr. Light.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/12/closed]


	13. / Forced-Upgrades/

Chapter 13/ Forced-Upgrades/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/13/ opened]

[Megaman and Rush arrive in Dr. Light’s private underground robotics laboratory through teleportation, and both appear to have severe motion-sickness and disorientation of where they are.][Dr. Light says to Megaman, in a cold tone, that he is disappointed in him for his blatant disobedience and lack of efficiency at their mission; Megaman argues to him that his plasma weapon does no damage to Dr. Wily’s robots and he and Rush never got formerly trained for combat besides the basic self-defense already built in their programming.][Moments later, Dr. Light admits Megaman is somewhat right, but still appears to be angry at him and Rush; After repairing both of them, Dr. Light then pulls Megaman to the side to what looks like a large safe and threatens him never to question were he obtained its contents and the legality of it in the household, Megaman hesitantly agrees to.][Dr. Light opens the safe to reveal a large hidden room filled to the brim with military grade weapons, bombs, and crates full of all kinds of ammunition; and at the center on display is two different sets of heavy-duty robot combat armor eerily similar in shape to the sets Megaman and Rush wear- Dr. Light then orders them to change their gear for what they could find in the hidden room and leaves the laboratory with them still inside looking at the weapons with worried expressions.][They both change their combat suits and gear up; shortly afterward Megaman tries to find Roll to say goodbye before they leave for the next robot; he later finds her sweeping a closet and notices that she looks deeply distraught, so Megaman asks her what is wrong- the chapter ends a few moments later when she is about to speak to him, leaving the rest of their conversation unknown to the readers.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/1/closed]


	14. / Vs. Bubbleman/ Overkill/

Chapter 14/ Vs. Bubbleman/ Overkill/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/14/ opened]

[Megaman arrives in the area where Bubbleman might be lurking accompanied by Rush, which is upstream from a nearby water treatment facility and liquid waste management building.][They sneak around the river trying to spot the robot anywhere they can look, but fail at first to look into the water until they don’t see his helmet slowly emerge from the depths.][Bubbleman then gets out of the river while they both are still checking the dense forest around them, then stands there creepily to wait; Rush turns around to see if they missed a spot and screams out of fear when he sees him a few meters away starring at them, Megaman turns around in response and begins to scream to at his appearance- neither of them expected a robot called Bubbleman to be nearly as tall and as muscular as Airman, but also look so disturbingly unsettling with his eerie twitchy lobster-like helmet.][Bubbleman then suddenly starts to hobble to them unexpectedly fast (he has to use retractable stilts to walk on land almost like a gorilla because his armor is too top heavy) and Rush, due to the sudden terror, accidently fires his machine gun in his general direction- Bubbleman suddenly stops when the gunshots are heard and immediately goes back into the deep river.][Moments pass as they both try to find an area to hide and use their weapons, Rush suddenly picks up radio signals that appear to be from another robot, Megaman convinces him to tune in and listen and it turns out to be Bubbleman calling Metalman and informing his ally of their weapon and armor change (Megaman is creeped out from Bubbleman’s voice sounding so disturbingly monotone and rush comments on how he wasn’t expecting Metalman’s voice to sound so Japanese), Metalman casually mentions that he and Crashman are bullet-proof and then ends the call warning Bubbleman to be careful; Megaman and Rush keep note of this new information.][Bubbleman soon emerges once again and finds them while they are trying to climb on top of a steep rock formation.][Megaman is close to the top and tries to open fire on Bubbleman, who is unable to climb (but is still attempting to on all fours), but realizes that neither Rush or himself know how to properly aim a gun at a distance, so all of bullets miss Bubbleman entirely.][Moments later Bubbleman decides to stop attempting to climb and starts to use his metal melting acid shooter on Rush, who is lagging behind Megaman; It melts the paint off of Rush’s armor and eats away at the rock ledge he is holding onto, Rush then slips and falls near Bubbleman.][Megaman hears Rush scream and jumps down to intervene when he sees Bubbleman is about to stab an unconscious Rush with his acid shooter; a fight ensues between Megaman and Bubbleman (Bubbleman unearths trees and throws them at Megaman along with hitting him with his stilts).][Megaman ends up slipping on a wet rock near the edge of the river and falls down.][Bubbleman then uses his acid shooter on Megaman’s helmet and it melts the paint off of the armor and seeps into a gap, roughly one third of Megaman’s artificial silicone face starts to melt into a watery substance revealing the robotic components underneath, Megaman screams in pain while ‘digging’ both his hands onto his helmet’s face portion in response to this.][Bubbleman then tries to drag Megaman into the river, but Rush wakes up to Megaman’s screams of pain and fires a rocket launcher at Bubbleman; the explosion rips the back portion of Bubbleman wide open (he was built to handle underwater pressure, not guns and explosions), even with his robotic innards and oil spilling out Bubbleman still tries to attack them.][Megaman pleads to him to just give up, but Bubbleman still tries to grab Megaman to drown him; Megaman then accidently fires the only weapon he has available at him, a rapid-fire machine gun, mere inches from him and the rest of Bubbleman falls apart violently and collapses into the river.][Seconds later Megaman breaks down and begins to cry at what he just did while throwing the gun far into the forest, the chapter ends with Rush starting to run to Megaman to comfort him.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/14/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about some minor confusion you might have about Bubbleman's appearance; In addition to writing this I also have done realistic re-designs of the robot masters- I made his appearance only different in that he is a more intimidating foe to encounter and he also fits into the dark tone of this interpretation of Megaman 2. If you are more curious about their re-designs and want to learn more, please visit (my page) comedianrobotmaster on tumblr.com.
> 
> As well as that, your welcome to ask questions on here or there on that website above.


	15. / Fear/

Chapter 15/ Fear/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/15/ opened]

[Rush eventually calms Megaman down by explaining to him this type of accident will always happen if anyone has little to no experience with real firearms in a stressful scenario; Megaman starts to become fearful to how overpowered guns really are in comparison to the few weapons they had before and convinces Rush to get his plasma forearm armor later from Dr. Lights lab.][Rush finds and retrieves Megaman’s gun he threw earlier while Megaman walks downstream to find all pieces of Bubbleman he can get and copies his weapon along with another piece of the password; Megaman then leaves all of the pieces in a neat pile on dry land near the river.][They then start to leave the area until they encounter Quickman once again but he seems to be holding box full of E-Tanks and a mini-robot repair kit; both of them are perplexed as to why he is not trying to fight them again until Quickman explains to them that he recently discovered that nearly all of his siblings (robots in his same production line- Dr. Wily’s other 7 robots) have been bullying him on his helmet texting intercom (he never bothered to check it until he read the helmet model’s instruction booklet), then gives them the items he was holding and shows them a holographic screen of it to them- Rush is surprised at how much curse words they used.][Megaman has sympathy for Quickman and offers him to join them in their mission against the last two robots remaining, but he refuses because he’s afraid of Dr. Wily finding out later about this interaction.][All three start to leave together until Quickman jokes about how that last confrontation was their first real instance of no civilian casualties; the chapter ends with Megaman yelling at him never to joke about casualties while comedically kicking Quickman between his legs (ouch).]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/15/closed]


	16. / Vs. Metalman/ Logic/

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/16/ opened]

[Megaman and Rush are seen approaching an abandoned factory/warehouse while Rush remarks that he is still surprised that Quickman didn’t try to harm them after Megaman kicked him, Megaman responds by mumbling he deserved that for that terrible joke.][Megaman is seen with his original blue right forearm once again (he decided to keep on most of the military combat armor on because the durability was higher, but he now has the plasma weapon back with the copied weapons) along with a battery pack strapped on his back][They both enter into the building and find that is full of spiders, webs and dust- they head deeper and are disturbed by the lack of light in there until they find Metalman’s boot prints in the layers of dust on the factory ground floor.][Shortly after following the prints they are startled by suddenly hearing Metalman voice on the announcement speakers all around them in the factory- Metalman tells them they are now trapped in an area that specializes in machine recycling and to survive at their own peril to find him in the conjoined buildings.][Right after he gets done with his short speech, the lights suddenly turn on the large machinery all around them start to move erratically; conveyor belts start move quickly underneath them and they immediately lose their balance.][Robot arms from the ceiling with sawblades start to swing around them and they roll to the sides off of the conveyer belt for cover; Megaman realizes that the mechanical arms have a restricted length after watching them move around for a few moments, and then starts to slowly crawl underneath the moving cutting saws to reach the control desk.][Some of the saws scratch the battery he has on his back so he throws it ahead of him mid-way, he makes it with a few dozen small scratches on the back of his combat armor.][Megaman franticly looks at the controls once he sees Rush still stuck next to the now smoking conveyer belt, and choses to hit the fire alarm behind him- the machinery stops suddenly as emergency lights and sirens fill the empty building.][Rush runs to Megaman as the halted conveyer belt behind them starts to catch on fire; they carefully make their way around the factory and notice the only room that had lights and electricity was the room they were just stuck in.][They go back and find a locked door labeled managers office, they break in to find Metalman alone playing solitaire card game; Metalman gets up and admits that he is surprised they actually found him at all, and insults them for behaving like stupid children.][Megaman slyly remarks to him that he was built over 5 years ago, and Metalman punches Megaman while rudely joking that Megaman’s age is causing him to fall apart more easily(mentions him losing his left arm earlier and part of his face recently), an intense fight then starts between the two of them.][Megaman realizes that Metalman is too fast to hit and dodge his kicks and punches in a tight space, so he decides to run to a more open area to try to gain the upper hand- but immediately regrets doing so once he notices Metalman throwing his signature buzz-saws at him (Rush runs and hides when he sees the buzz-saws).][Megaman hastily looks around for cover and sees Metalman start to run after him; Megaman then looks up at the banisters and walkways above, then starts to quickly climb up a destroyed flight of stairs.][Megaman makes it up there after a lot of effort (still in a climbing position) and turns around to see Metalman effortlessly jump up next to him (Megaman comedically curses in frustration), Megaman immediately gets kicked in the face and dragged away by Metalman.][Metalman grabs Megaman by his bulky chest armor piece and helmet then tries to break his neck by bashing it against the side-railing repeatedly; Megaman tries to squirm free but is not strong enough, so he looks around and starts to yell at Rush for leaving him earlier.][A rocket from a rocket-launcher suddenly flies across the room and almost hits Metalman, he stops hitting Megaman momentarily to activate a set of spinning buzz-saws on both of his forearms and on the underside of his boots then starts to attack Megaman, who is now terrified of his new features, once again.][Megaman tries in vein to dodge his high-speed slashes and kicks, within seconds his right arm is hacked off, his left leg is ripped open with oil gushing out, and his left arm goes limp- Metalman switches to his throwing blades then aims for Megaman’s legs and torso.][Another rocket is fired and hits Metalman after he throws nearly 10 buzz-saws into Megaman (most get lodged into the thicker parts of the armor and don’t cut anything important), the intense heat and blast from the explosion damages the entire right side of Metalman- His arm gets blown off then he suddenly goes limp and falls down below seemingly lifeless.][They both breathe a sigh of relief and start to laugh at how damage they’ve gotten recently for a few moments; Metalman suddenly sits up and tries to throw a buzz-saw at Megaman still on the banisters above with his broken and remaining left arm- Rush steps in and kicks him unconscious before he can aim it accurately.][Megaman bends down to get his right arm (he has to bite onto it because his other arm is limp) and jumps down from the banisters to copy Metalman’s weapon and once again gets another piece of the password (Rush has to help him somewhat); Out of curiosity, Megaman decides to take off Metalman’s helmet to see his face underneath since it covers his entire head, and is then deeply distraught that Metalman was built without a silicone artificial face like an average humanoid robot and instead has a bare metal skull face with robotics exposed- the chapter ends with Megaman respectfully putting Metalman’s helmet back on his head in a somber way.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/16/closed]


	17. / Preparation/

Chapter 17/ Preparation/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/17/ opened]

[Surrounded by tools, spare parts from the factory and a single robotics manual, Rush struggles to reattach Megaman’s right arm for nearly an hour without opposable thumbs until Quickman arrives and offers his help; Rush has a comedically difficult time instructing a clueless Quickman on how to fix robotics and claims to have a serious headache afterword when they finish (Quickman doesn’t even know how to use a screw driver properly because he has only built a day earlier).][Megaman asks Quickman if he knows anything useful about the next robot, Crashman, and he mentions that Crashman has a bizarre glitch with his internal gyroscope when he encounters Airman’s high velocity fan- Crashman will increasingly get ‘motion-sickness’ the longer he is exposed to abnormally high wind currents; Megaman thanks Quickman for this information and they go their separate ways.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/17/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty darn short, but don't worry the next one will have Crashman in it and be much longer in content.


	18. / Vs. Crashman/ Closer/

Chapter 18/ Vs. Crashman/ Closer/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/18/ opened]

[Megaman is seen walking in the main city center with Rush following behind, they then stop only a few yards away from Crashman (who is sitting down listening to 80s pop music on a portable stereo next to him) to plan and watch him.][After a few minutes Megaman and Rush get into a heated argument over not being sure if Crashman really has a unstable A.I. system like in Dr. Light’s description (Megaman wants to reason with Crashman to avoid more violence and destruction, but Rush says it’s pointless if he’s ‘insane’); Megaman takes out a megaphone to try to convince Crashman to give up since he is the last one left, but Rush interrupts him and their argument continues over the megaphone comedically.][Crashman walks over to them without being noticed because they are both still arguing and says an insult directed at Megaman; they both stop arguing and Megaman angrily tries to reason with Crashman (Megaman is angry because he is the one not trying to fight him).][An argument then ensues between Crashman and Megaman; they each throw insults at each other (lots of cuss words) until Megaman abruptly slaps Crashman across his face.][A physical fight starts between them (Megaman tries to use Airman’s fan weapon but it jams up and overheats instantly) then within a few moments Megaman is easily overpowered and pinned on the ground by Crashman (Megaman is underneath him); Megaman then equips Quickman’s boomerang knifes and tries to stab him in the neck while Crashman repeatedly bashes his drills against Megaman’s helmet in hopes of breaking it.][Crashman excitedly fires drill-tipped missiles out of his shoulders while Megaman ducks back down flat onto the ground to avoid the projectiles mere inches from his face; they fight some more and tumble over a few times on the ground (Crashman ends up back on top again).][Suddenly, inappropriate sensual music (still 80s) starts to blare out of Crashman’s stereo a few meters away from them- they immediately stop fighting to look at the stereo with disgruntled expressions; Crashman sits back casually and quietly grumbles to himself that this song is not on his iPod while Megaman looks back over at him with a sassy expression when he over hears Crashman.][A few awkward moments pass until Megaman realizes where Crashman is sitting on top of him-Megaman then asks Crashman to get off of him to have a more fair fight; Crashman agrees after lightly teasing him with a sexual innuendo and a few gestures he does with his Drill-tipped arms and pelvis, Megaman rolls his eyes in response as he is getting up off of the ground.][They then soon start to fight again and Crashman round house kicks Megaman onto the curb; Crashman then fires up to 40 Drill-tipped missiles straight into the air and tells Megaman in a vindictive and playful tone to start running.][Megaman and Rush then see the cloud of smog and missiles in to air far above them and start to run for cover, some of the missiles start to dive-bomb them as they are moving while Crashman is seen doing cartwheels and happily laughing through the explosions nearby them.][They are not fast enough to out-run all of the missiles and get pelted by a dozen or so explosions all around them; two of Rush’s leg hydraulics stop working and he collapses on the asphalt unable to move any further temporarily, Megaman’s left leg goes limp from damage and his reinforced glass faceplate on his helmet is partially broken off.][They both collapse from the force of the explosions and Crashman fires a large drill-tipped missile from his forearm directly at Megaman; it impales Megaman in his chest inches from his power-core and he begins to get hysterical when he hears a beeping from the drill get more rapid as time progresses all while Crashman begins to laugh at Megaman’s panic (Crashman walks over to Megaman).][The drill-tipped bomb explodes moments later to Megaman’s terror, but the explosion itself is immediately encapsulated in a strange energy field then slowly dissipates seconds later, leaving Megaman unharmed besides the large drill still impaled into his chest; Crashman stops attacking Megaman to begin to closely examine what happened with his drill-missile, all three are perplexed as to what just occurred for a few moments until they notice strange lights in the night sky and a large unsettling saucer-like object slowly approaching them.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/18/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all of their violent encounters with other advanced robots over the span of a few short days, it’s quite possible that Megaman is simply tired of experiencing violence and death first hand- and is more desperate for a easy non-violent solution. Rush, after seeing destruction and traps set first hand by Dr. Wily’s robots, may only be looking out for Megaman’s well being- and wanted to approach a potentially unstable robot with caution.
> 
> The beginning and mid-section of their fight with Crashman can be explained with a number of factors with their characteristics and outside references- Crashman is spontaneous and known to make sexually inappropriate jokes when he sees an opportunity for it (Dr. Wily typed in his programming while drunk- that explains a lot of his behavior in general), so that his reaction to their situation was quite normal for him, despite Megaman’s awkward position underneath him. This lightly parodied and referenced that weird infamous “Crash Let’s do it - Crashman!” video on youtube that kind of changed most perceptions of what the character Crashman was like- then disregards it entirely after they resume fighting. Despite this, their confrontation with Crashman may have been the most serous battles Megaman and Rush ever faced because Crashman could hardly be injured by them unlike Metalman was.  
If your curious about more content and their realistic re-designs I also draw, please visit comedianrobotmaster on Tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions you may have on here and there on the website above.


	19. / Vs. Galaxyman/ Enemy_of_my_Enemy/

Chapter 19/ Vs. Galaxyman/ Enemy_of_my_Enemy/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/19/ opened]

[The strange saucer-like robot lands a few yards away from all three of them in a dark alley then seemingly stares at them creepily; Megaman and Rush, now accompanied by Crashman, decide to confront this strange robot.][All three try to talk to the robot to find out who it is and if it is a threat to them; Crashman’s dialogue in this scene is noticeably comedic.][Megaman sees the robot more clearly once it walks underneath an illuminated neon sign and notices it has a faded DLN decal on its torso, and then he asks if it is a robot from Dr. Light and finally gets a verbal response from it.][The robot reveals itself to be Galaxyman, a robot built by Dr. Light many years ago that is assigned with watching over the international orbital space station and as a testing base for new experimental technologies; Megaman asks Galaxyman why he left his post at the space station, Galaxyman replies in a disturbingly monotone voice that there is no space station, not anymore as of that moment.][Megaman questions him more and finds out that Galaxyman used his black-hole weapon to destroy the station along with everyone inside, and that Galaxyman is here because he is assigned by Dr. Light to permanently destroy Crashman’s A.I. chips and weapon data.][Megaman begins to argue with Galaxyman over his newly found out murderous tendencies towards others; Megaman and Crashman then temporarily set aside each other’s differences to fight Galaxyman and stop him from going on another murder spree with his advanced technologies.][Crashman tries to impale Galaxyman with his drills, but is surprised to find out that Galaxyman has a prototype force field around himself, and is seemingly immune to all of their attacks (Megaman uses Quickman’s Boomerang knifes again); Crashman then fires as many explosives as he can all at once paired with using his industrial cutting lasers for good measure at Galaxyman.][Moments later, when the smog clears Galaxyman is still seen undamaged with his force field around him much to the bewilderment of Crashman (at this point he knows they are both screwed); Galaxyman then starts to approach and talk to Megaman in a demented and sadistic way, Crashman notices this and immediately runs in front of Megaman to shield him from Galaxyman.][Galaxyman then uses his experimental black-hole weapon on Crashman (both of his arms and legs tear off at the elbows and knees from the sudden high density and pressure) then throws his limp body and torn off limbs at a nearby carpark; This enrages Megaman enough to accidently shoot Galaxyman with his default plasma weapon instead of throwing more boomerang knifes at him.][Megaman and Galaxyman are both equally surprised when the plasma shot goes through his shield and damages him; Megaman, who is still deeply enraged and saddened for what happened to Crashman, then proceeds to fire his plasma weapon repeatedly at Galaxyman who is now trying to flee until Galaxyman is in literal pieces all across the city street.][After making sure Galaxyman is defeated, Megaman immediately starts to run to where Crashman landed earlier, assuming his A.I. chips were destroyed; upon seeing him with torn off limbs Megaman collapses beside Crashman then starts to cry and apologize to him for not doing enough earlier.][A few moments pass until Crashman wakes up confused to the sounds of Megaman crying and apologizing next to him and speaks up to Megaman to ask him what happened to Galaxyman.][The chapter ends with Megaman starting to explain that he shot Galaxyman into pieces to Crashman, only for Crashman to faint in the middle of said explanation from oil loss.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/19/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Dr. Light has built other specialized advanced robots for private clients/buyers long before he built Megaman (such as protoman for the military), it would easily be within the realm of possibilities that a robot like Galaxyman would still be around to follow out orders. Galaxyman was built many years ago to test out new and extremely dangerous experimental technology while housed in outer space, he would frequently fall apart limb from limb due to the shear force of these experiments had on his frame- then have numerous parts swapped out without his acknowledgement and general consent while charging; over time his personality twisted into a dark shadow of what he was once programmed with, and he eventually killed everyone involved with the experiments. Galaxyman still takes orders from Dr. Light even after turning into a murderer because he believes his creator wasn’t responsible with what happened to him on the international space station.
> 
> Megaman’s rage filled reaction to Galaxyman seemingly destroying Crashman in a brutal manor may have been more amplified by the fact that he finally sought out a non-violent solution to their fight with Crashman and were even allies with him (even though Megaman didn’t realize it was only temporary at the time). Despite what rage-fueled damage Megaman seemingly did to Galaxyman, he still carefully avoided damaging his A.I. and memory chips, possibly because Megaman did not want to stoop down to Galaxyman’s level of murderous behavior.


	20. / Waiting/

Chapter 20/ Waiting/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/20/ opened]

Megaman and Rush, since they remembered Dr. Light specifically wanted Crashman’s A.I. chips destroyed from Galaxyman earlier, decide to wait nearby Crashman to make sure no other robots try to harm him further until he is picked up by Dr. Wily.][Megaman, out of the sheer boredom and curiosity, starts to repair Crashman while he is still mostly unconscious (Megaman is not really good at repairing robotics); Crashman wakes up no longer leaking oil for the most part and still missing a fore arm and boot.][To pass the time waiting, Megaman starts a card game of UNO (Megaman eagerly helps Crashman hold his cards to play) much to Crashman’s general displeasure over anything he cannot physically do with his drill-tipped forearms.][Dr. Wily eventually arrives accompanied by Quickman to retrieve Crashman and his still torn off limbs.][Dr. Wily is surprised to see all three of them casually playing a card game but remains silent about it while Quickman loads Crashman in their vehicle; as they leave Dr. Wily glances over at Quickman sitting in the back and notices him waving to Megaman and Rush goodbye in a familiar and friendly manor- the chapter ends when Dr. Wily begins to realize he has never kept track of all of Quickman’s whereabouts after his encounter with Megaman; and he abruptly stops the vehicle to start to question Quickman moments later.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/20/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being allies with Crashman and sacrificing himself to save Megaman from Galaxyman- it would be quite reasonable that both of them would agree to stay and make sure he gets back to his creator safely.
> 
> Since Megaman was still programmed to be a young preteen/child before he had to go on their mission, it was to be expected that he will get bored waiting- then get curious about Crashman’s tech and begin to repair him somewhat while seeing what the differences were between a robot made from someone else. I thought the card game scene would be a nice nod to Megaman, going through all of these horrible experiences, still retaining some of the child like quality he had before their mission.


	21. / Decoded/

Chapter 21/ Decoded/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/21/ opened]

[Megaman, still accompanied with Rush, arrive at the missile silo’s location they received earlier from Dr. Light; they discover a few glaring inconsistencies to what Dr. Light told them a day ago and even find clues the Dr. Light was once there recently.][Megaman tries to reassure Rush that Dr. Light couldn’t have been here, but even starts to doubt himself after finding one of Dr. Lights laptops at the silo full of large missiles.][Megaman eventually finds his way to the main computer then begins to type in the passwords they received from most of Dr. Wily’s robots, Rush stops him mid-way through and tells Megaman this may be a trap to trigger the missiles -Megaman stops momentarily and ponders the likelihood of that scenario, and lets Rush hack the computer to find out.][They are both shocked to find out Rush was indeed right about the passwords triggering the launch sequence, and are then mortified by the locations targeted: highly populated areas in the city.][Quickman wonders in the building looking distraught and with his full face-plate on his helmet on, he walks over to Megaman at the computer out of curiosity; Megaman asks him why he is hiding his face and Quickman looks away at the computer in response.][A few moments later Quickman notices that the passwords they were typing in are simply numerical versions of their names followed by their three digit production number and tells them; Megaman decides to start disabling all of the missiles along with Rush while Quickman somberly sits nearby the computer.][Suddenly, alarms start to blare while Megaman and Rush are still disassembling missiles, then a robotic voice announces a 5 minute countdown to launch; They both look at the 20 or so missiles still left active and then start to panic somewhat.][Moments later Megaman gets an idea to have Quickman help them his speed abilities while Rush looks back at Megaman with an exasperated facial expression that reads ‘good luck instructing that clueless robot, Megaman’.][They then both comedically struggle teaching a confused Quickman on how to disable the missiles and barely mange to do it with only two minutes to spare; Quickman instantaneously disassembles the missiles with his speed from his dark-mater engine and then gets both Megaman and Rush out of the large silo building a few yards away.][Megaman thanks Quickman for his help and all of them wait to make sure nothing happens for a few moments- only to be startled by the silo building suddenly exploding and partially built missiles flying out onto the forest around them.][Quickman hesitantly admits he skipped the partially finished ones because he assumed they wouldn’t launch at all, Rush laughs it off and jokes that he has seen worse collateral damage in the past few days while Megaman lightly glares at Rush for mentioning that.][They then part ways and Megaman is later seen at a diner sitting across from Rush- Megaman hears the news channel mention and slander Dr. Wily’s robots as ‘murderous and mindless killing machines’, he then remembers their previous confrontations they had with Quickman and the other robots and begins to deeply ponder who the real ‘villains’ truly were.][The chapter ends when Megaman looks at the holographic television behind him then sees Dr. Light being interviewed, and slowly begins to notice Dr. Light creepily smiling in the background as they are showing live footage of the damage done and casualties from the hacked police robots they encountered earlier.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/21/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they did eventually find out who was behind the missile threat through clues left behind at the silo; and then promptly have to keep it under wraps or they’ll risk getting their memories wiped, personalities erased, or permanent deactivation from Dr. Light.
> 
> Quickman purposefully covers his whole face behind his helmet to perhaps hide something different or his facial expressions underneath (he got slapped hard in the face by Dr. Wily). Quickman, after being a general annoyance to Megaman and Rush throughout most of their mission finally does something major in the plot that Megaman and Rush could not have done themselves.


	22. / Epilogue/ DWN_Forever/

Chapter 22/ Epilogue/ DWN_Forever/:

…initializing… [DATA-bank/01/ accessed successfully] [DATA-file/22/ opened]

[This chapter takes place roughly 8 months after the end of the last chapter, in the perspective of Crashman waking up on a repair table with a new upgraded set of combat armor and body chassis (he is 2 inches taller now, before he was roughly the same height as Megaman (Crashman still looks like a young pre-teen)); he wanders about Dr. Wily’s base trying to get used to his new body and encounters the other robots one by one.][Airman, Heatman, Woodman and Flashman all have noticeable new sets of armor as well as new robot bodies (Heatman is now much taller the Crashman) (Metalman and Bubbleman kept their old armor and were repaired more easily).][Crashman continues walking around the base until he encounters Dr. Wily angrily yelling at Quickman (who is beginning to cry) that he regrets creating him and he is his biggest failure in his whole robotics career; then the chapter ends with Crashman contemplating on intervening them while standing at the doorway.]

...initializing... [DATA-bank/01/ closed successfully] [DATA-file/22/closed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Wily, at any time can review the memory data and cognitive data from each of his robots remotely with a futuristic iPad of sorts; Since he was busy re-building and repairing the other robots that got damaged, he neglected to even bothering to check Quickman after his confrontation with Megaman, and even ignored his whereabouts most of the time as well. Even months later he didn’t bother to check all of his data until that day when Crashman walked in on their heated one-sided argument.
> 
> Also, this is the final chapter of 'DWN Missile Orders'; for now I will keep the chapter count at a '?' because when the full version is written and inserted here, I'm not sure it it will fit into the word/character count in the post system- so there may be a situation where I'll have to split a chapter into two parts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm glad you took the time to read this, rough draft or not. Have a nice day :)


End file.
